dominantattitudebrawlingfandomcom-20200215-history
D.A.B Smackdown: Thursday 10th January 2013
Jim Blackson: Hello everybody and welcome to this spectacular evening of Thursday night Smackdown, and I beleive this is the first ever show if it, if I may point that out. Unfortunatley a member of our roster has quit the busines just this Monday on Raw is War if you all know of who I speak, Ninja Shaddai but some say he is returning for the royal rumble, and there he says to claim he true fait, if he stays of quits. Nexus sadly is furious to here about this news and is extreamley anxious so well from what the roumers are, he'll be take the anger out on you greatful D.A.B fans Nexus marches into the ring from beside the steel steps "Nexus: like Jim has just said, the roumers are partley true, I am frurious to know about Ninja Shaddai's news and will be heaving a word with you people but how in the heavens could I ever possible take the anger out on you without getting fired by that idiot Raj Singh, he is the most pathetic dilusional guy ever in this whole business and yet he is the owner and founder himself" Nexus gets a photo of Raj Singh from his pocket, he stares at it grinding his teeth the screnches it up and lobs it "Nexus: Raj Singh is a pityfull guy, he doesn't even deserve to be a owner no more, I say I smash that pretty boy type face of his untill it becomes not so horny, if there is going to be someone to own this it should be someone worthley, some one really really worthy infact even just a guy...like... ME!" Nexus turns around and Raj Singh is there, he delivers a Raj Bottom "Raj Singh: now look me in the face when I am speaking to you, without me you wouldn't even be in a business like this or this one itself, now this business desevers great people, not guys like you that think its all about yourself, without me you won't even be here in D.A.B, you'd still be your pathetic self getting breast fedded" Raj Singh leaves with Nexus ling on the ground with 2 broken ribs and a fractured backbalde. Ninja Shaddai returns with a microphone and many bandages covering his wounds he got from Nexus "Ninja Shaddai: look Raj, before you dare, before you even dare to move one more foot away from me, just stay still and listen, Raj, I will be there at the royal to face off against that bloomin' Nexus and at that royal rumble I will teach him true respect and with three words, hustle, loyalty, respect. With them words Raj I will show Nexus not to mess with me ever again becuase if he even tries to do so, I will break him and knock the living soul out of that freakin' bastard" "Raj Singh: mmm, I understand you feeling Shaddai, how ever I too need to teach him respect for he has been as a arragont as the most stubbornly selfifh guy in the world, so before you can even lay a hand on him, I must be through with him first" "Ninja Shaddai: well fine then, I request I triple threat, tables ladders and chairs match, got it Raj" "Nexus: match offer, is excepted by me Ninja Shaddai" "Raj Singh: very well then, as it is decided" WWE Champion CM Punk circles around Heel Wolverine "WWE Champion CM Punk: hahaha you jelious that we both had an oppertunity for the belt but I won it, and yet it wasn't even yours, hahaha it was a vacant belt" "Heel Wolverine: *clecnhing his fist* look, you only just slighty grasped a little thin peace of luck at that match, and aslo I deserve that belt way more than you do" "WWE Champion CM Punk: look I had won that match becuase that match was desined to be won by the great one, and in other words the great one is me, the great one is WWE Champion CM Punk, and when I last checked it was not Heel Wolverine" "Heel Wolverine: if you have one more god damn fucking thing to say about your nonsence jibberish theory that u meant to be the champ and thats why you are, well then in that you are dead wrong sucker so why don't you suck my cock" "WWE Champion CM Punk: look fine, if you don't beleive I should be the champion, come and try me, lets have a rematch right now to show who is really destined for the belt, how ever I refuse to put the belt on the line" "Heel Wolverine: why you big puss, are you too puss to put it on the line incase you loose, you big puss" "WWE Champion CM Punk: here we go again, stop weasling yourself out of things, will you fight me or not" "Heel Wolverine: fine I'll fight you, infact why dont we start right now" Heel Wolverine pucnhes WWE Champion CM Punk directly in the jaw bone Match 1: WWE Champion CM Punk vs Heel Wolverine (rematch) Raj Singh returns back into the arena "Raj Singh: Ghost Hunter, Samir, I know you're both here so why don't you show yourself before you get your bloomin asees kicked by me" "Ghost Hunter: now look Raj, me and samir have became allies and the thing is you're still our enemy, and having in mind the destruction we caused to you on Monday on Raw is War, *Raj Singh gets a flash back of when he was big booted in the groin and was then uppercuted in the groin and head got stuck in the light when he then fell and crashed through a car* we have formed a finisher especially for you, me and Samir named it, well actully we haven't name it yet" "Samir Cerebral Assasin: *walking from out of the darkness* you know what Ghost Hunter, lets call it the, the groin powerpunch" "Raj Singh: the what, the groin powerpunch, you know what, lets have a match right now becuase of one reason, If I win, you discard that finisher, if I loose then you both get to keep it and demonstright it right here infront of the crowds, and dont worry, I am not embarrassed because I know that I will win" "Ghost Hunter: allright, c'mon" Match 2: Ghost Hunter & Samir Cerebral Assassin vs Raj Singh *handicap match* 'VOTE FOR GH & SAMIR* Raj Singh is swung over the top rope and lands head first into the barracade "Samir Cerebral Assassin: well Raj we have won and now just as you asked we shall perform the finisher infront of everysingle 2500,000 people in this very building" "Ghost Hunter: yea it was a promise Raj, there aint no backing down now, we won fairl and square" "Raj Singh: fair enough, I do not break a deal" Raj walks over into the center of the ring. Samir Cerebral Assassin looks at Raj standing there, Samir slides back one leg, slightley bending the knee and keeps the front knee bent like a right angle, he twists his arm around to his hip, then aims directly at the Raj's groin, then 3,2,1,0 a powerfull blast is truck ono Raj's groin "Raj Singh: arghhhhhhhhhh, what in the fucking hell is that move, it kills, for fuck sake, please, no more" Raj's knees criple, his eyes shatter like cracked glass, his teeth grind, his chest squeezed in from th pain, his groin flatening and crusheing in backwards, then suddenly Raj is thrown over the ring into the announcer table groin first and collapses through it "Ghost Hunter: right, now its my turn Raj" Ghost Hunter picks up Raj Singh and drags him into the ring, he does the same as Samir, only this time with more force, Raj is suddenly shot into a unconcious, then 10 seconds later, his body drops. Ghost Hunter and Samir walk off proudley Match 3: Mewipaws vs Rated Peep Superstar Jim Blackson: As both men are good friends of Raj they were looking out for him in his great time of need, not many people I would be able to pull through such a experience like that, so that leaves us to wonder who will Raj take on as alliy or as an enemy, so for that, if all superstars could leave their promo of wheather their would attempt to join Raj or not and why, so thats all for tonight, good bye every and see you nextime please rate this matchs card out of ten, thank you also please leave a promo of if you'd try to become an alliy of Raj or not and why in his needing time as this